Abracadabra
by FrostedMidnight
Summary: He knows what she's doing, but he can't stop her when the heat hits him. Warnings:Song Fic, Dub Con. Not my usual fare, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.


_I heat up, I can't cool down _

It was that feeling again. The uncontrollable heat building inside him. He panted desperately, rising from the bed.

_You got me spinnin' _

The room was spinning. Everything tilted as he reached dizzily and he reached for the corner of the nightstand to catch himself as he lurched sideways.

_'Round and 'round _

He glanced back at the bed. She was sleeping, hair framing her face like flames on snow.

_'Round and 'round and 'round it goes _

There is something wrong with this. He knows that. But he's just so dizzy. He can't think.

_Where it stops nobody knows _

She was stirring. He could here her behind him.__

Every time you call my name 

"Harry," She whispered. He froze with a sharp intake of breath.

_I heat up like a burnin' flame _

The heat filled him instantly, going to his head.

_Burnin' flame full of desire _

He turned and saw the heat reflected in her eyes.

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher _

He claimed her lips in a furious kiss, thinking "this isn't right," before the heat was too much for him, and then he wasn't thinking at all.

* * *

__

Abra-abra-cadabra 

He saw her watching him, her lips mouthing indecipherable words.

_I want to reach out and grab ya _

He felt the heat again, looking at her. He stalked closer, heedless of his friends.

_Abra-abra-cadabra _

"Harry," she whispered as he approached.

_Abracadabra _

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. His eyes darkened and he tugged her from the room.

* * *

_You make me hot, you make me sigh _

It was always heat between them, long nights and wandering hands delivering drugging caresses.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

She loved to tie him up and torture him with feather light touches—tickling at first, but all too soon leaving him sobbing and squirming for release.

_Keep me burnin' for your love _

She loved that look in his eyes—the heat—and she would make sure that it stayed there.

_With the touch of a velvet glove _

Her idle caresses made him shiver and lean towards her, too far gone to smell the faint sweetness from the potion coating the gloves on her hands. __

Abra-abra-cadabra 

"Harry," she whispers, running her hands along his arm.

_I want to reach out and grab ya _

He strains against the bonds—he wants to touch, even though something inside screams at him to run.

_Abra-abra-cadabra _

He gasps as she murmurs in his ear.

_Abracadabra _

* * *

__

I feel the magic in your caress 

There is something wrong with this, he knows that. He can feel it when her gloves run across his skin, igniting a desire that wasn't there before.

_I feel magic when I touch your dress _

He could feel it in her dress as he slipped it from her shoulders. She was enchanting him.

_Silk and satin, leather and lace _

He knows...but she's so beautiful against the sheets.

_Black panties with an angel's face _

She beckons to him. "I shouldn't do this," he thinks. She looks so innocent. Devils often do. __

I see magic in your eyes 

He can see her come to the realization that the spell is wearing off. "If I can only distract her.." he thinks, desperately reaching for her.

_I hear the magic in your sighs _

She loves when he takes the lead. He rarely ever does. In fact...her eyes narrow even as her mouth opens in pleasure.

_Just when I think I'm gonna get away _

"Now," he thinks. He's so close.

_I hear those words that you always say_

Her lips turn upwards in a smirk. His eyes widen in fear and resignation.__

Abra-abra-cadabra 

"Harry," she whispers.

_I want to reach out and grab ya _

With a sob he gives into the heat and reaches for her naked form.

_Abra-abra-cadabra _

She lays atop him, whispering in his ear. He writhes underneath her, consumed with heat.

_Abracadabra _

* * *

__

Every time you call my name 

It became their life. They got married, had children. She whispered to him in the night.

_I heat up like a burnin' flame _

He knew the truth. It didn't stop the heat.

_Burnin' flame full of desire _

She liked it when he was hot for her and there was nothing he could do about it.

_Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher _

She liked to whisper in his ear and give him a loving kiss, then wander away with a laugh, only to have him chase her.__

I heat up, I can't cool down 

He's always hot these days. She knows he's growing used to it. It worries her.

_My situation goes 'round and 'round _

Every time he wants to leave he looks at his children. He's trapped by more than just the heat.

_I heat up, I can't cool down _

His life is good, he thinks as he caresses his wife. He doesn't even notice the heat anymore.

_My situation goes 'round and 'round _

He wants to leave. She whispers in his ear. He burns. Their children grow older.

_I heat up, I can't cool down _

He can't feel anything but heat anymore. She forces the potion on him lovingly and he forces her down onto the bed.

_My situation goes 'round and 'round_

His grandchildren sit as his feet. They want stories of true love. All he can feel is heat.


End file.
